05  Orison sequel
by Marie Fieve
Summary: Sequel 5/5 : Comment continuer à vivre lorsqu'on vient de tuer un homme ? Mulder saura-t-il passer un baume sur la douleur de Scully ?


Titre : Orison Sequel  
Auteur : Mary Fiévé  
Classification : MSR  
Résumé : Ce qu'il se passe après la discussion entre Mulder et Scully à la fin...  
Disclamé : Mulder, Scully et l'épisode Orison sont la propriété exclusive de CC, je ne fais que les empreinter.  
Note de l'auteur : C'est le cinquième séquel d'une longue suite que je suis en train d'écrire sur le changement de la MSR, je vous conseille de les lire dans l'ordre, ils sont numérotés !

**Orison (Sequel)**

_Peut être n'était-ce pas Dieu_…elle baissa les yeux, envahie par le doute, par la honte, par la peur…peur d'elle-même…peur de ce qu'elle venait de faire…

Il passa une main dans son dos avant de caresser sa joue du dos de la main…il se retourna, sortit quelques affaires du tiroir qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, les posa sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il alla chercher son manteau, le lui posa sur les épaules, il attrapa un sac dans le placard, y rangea ses vêtements et le mit à son épaule. Il s'approcha d'elle, d'une caresse il lui releva le visage, elle était perdue, ses yeux bleus se cachaient derrière des larmes retenues qu'elle n'autoriserait pas à s'échapper… pas maintenant…il l'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la chambre…elle avait besoin de quelques minutes, et ils ne devaient pas laisser paraitre leurs liens, il l'attendrait dans le couloir…

Elle referma son manteau sur elle, croisant ses bras, crispant ses doigts sur le tissu épais qui la couvrait…comment…comment en arriver là…pourquoi…pourquoi s'occupait-il d'elle comme ça, malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire, malgré ce qu'elle était devenue ce soir…une meurtrière…achèvement d'une vie, justifié ou non, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire…_La Bible autorise là vengeance_…sa religion la disculpait…_Mais pas la Loi…_mais pas sa conscience…comment composé avec les autres quand le dégout de soi vient vous hanter…comment pouvait-il continuer à la regarder…

Elle se leva, tremblante, fragile, il l'attendait, elle le rejoignit, partagée entre cette envie de fuir, et ce besoin de lui…Elle sortit dans le couloir, il se tourna vers elle, elle stoppa net, comme surprise de le voir là, il s'avança vers elle et la prit sous son bras pour l'emmener vers la sortie. Sortir d'ici, maintenant, il fallait qu'il l'emmène loin de cet endroit, le temps qu'elle retrouve le calme, le temps que la tempête de son regard se taise, le temps que sa voix retrouve sa force, le temps que les ambrins de son âme disparaissent…

Silence…silence pesant…elle fixait les vitrines de la ville qui défilaient à travers la vitre de la voiture, ne pas le regarder, reculer le plus possible le moment de parler, elle savait qu'il la comprenait, qu'il ne la jugeait pas bien au contraire, elle savait qu'il serait là, mais c'est elle qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, elle ne voulait pas se voir dans son regard, elle avait peur…peur de voir son reflet au fond de ses yeux…son regard était le seul miroir dans lequel elle se voyait réellement, ce soir, elle avait peur de l'image qu'elle y verrait.

La porte qui claque…elle ne bougea pas, il venait de descendre de la voiture, mais elle restait là, paralysée, en état de choc…plus elle réfléchissait, et plus elle plongeait dans cet autre monde, un monde dans lequel on s'enferme, dans lequel on se refugie pour échapper aux agressions de la vie…il ouvrit la porte et lui prit la main, accroupi à sa hauteur il attendait qu'elle sorte de sa léthargie, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, elle aurait besoin de parler, d'être soutenue, mais pas encore…pas encore…

Ils montèrent jusqu'à son appartement, ils entrèrent, il la laissa s'assoir sur le canapé le temps de déposer ses affaires dans la chambre et de faire deux tasses de café. Un regard, un léger sourire…elle commençait à se détendre, sa présence, être chez lui, son odeur, sa chaleur…elle était apaisée… Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans la toucher, sans la regarder, à elle de venir, il savait qu'elle irait vers lui dès qu'elle serait prête…Elle se réchauffait les mains autour de la tasse contenant le liquide brulant, ses yeux se posait sur les différents objets de la pièce, comme si elle les découvrait pour la première fois, chaque chose se voyant attribuer une gorgée de café qu'elle avalait avec peine…Il l'observait sans dire un mot, lui laissant la liberté dont elle avait besoin tout en étant présent, au cas où…Elle reposa la tasse sur la table basse et se leva sans lui adresser la moindre attention, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain…Croiser son regard lui était encore impossible, elle avait peur d'y lire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas voir… Elle réserva la même ignorance à son reflet dans le miroir, se glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude sans attendre…Se laver…Effacer les traces de cette journée…Effacer ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire…Oublier…Arrêter de penser, de respirer, d'exister…Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'en sortir, mais comment appeler à l'aide quand au fond de soi on est convaincu de ne pas le mériter ni même d'en avoir le droit…Elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau emporter avec elle ses pensées et ses larmes…

Un quart d'heure…un quart d'heure qu'elle laissait s'exprimer ses tourments sans aucune barrière. Elle s'était assise dans la douche, repliant ses genou contre sa poitrine pour les enfermer dans l'étreinte des bras crispés pas l'émotion. Depuis quelques minutes ses sanglots c'étaient calmés, elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, comme rassurée par ce noir artificiel que ses paupières lui offraient…doucement elle laissait les pensées revenir à elle, elle laissait sa raison reprendre ses réflexions, son rationalisme et son calme revenaient pour l'apaiser un temps soit peu. Elle ouvrit les yeux, comme saisie par une évidence qu'elle avait rejetée jusque là, déterminée, presque sure d'elle, elle se releva et sorti de l'enveloppe rassurante de l'eau pour trouver la chaleur d'un peignoir que Mulder avait laissé sur une chaise. Son regard toujours vide avait retrouvé une certaine profondeur, laissant ainsi entrevoir le calme qu'elle commençait à retrouver. Elle savait que cette fois ci, elle n'en sortirait pas seule, cette évidence la tenait depuis quelques minutes, elle avait besoin de lui…

Cette peur farouche de croiser son regard, craignant d'y voir son propre reflet dans un jugement inacceptable pour elle, venait de se transformer en un besoin incontrôlable de le retrouver, de se blottir dans ses bras et de se laisser, enfin, protéger et aider par cet homme qui avait toujours été là pour elle.

Elle s'aventura dans l'appartement dont la quiétude était perturbée par des bruits venant de la cuisine. Elle approcha en silence et vint s'appuyer à l'encadrement de la porte, l'observant réchauffer des plats pour leur dîner elle resta silencieuse, gardant cette réserve qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, cette réserve qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer librement lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Il se retourna et s'arrêta un bref instant en constatant sa présence, il s'approcha d'elle…elle avait ce regard triste, un regard qu'il avait déjà croisé, la crainte avait disparue, elle était perdue et il ne pouvait rien faire…elle avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage encore fermé, mais les yeux qui appelaient à l'aide, tant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire, il ne pourrait pas l'aider…

-Ca va mieux ? Avait-il soufflé.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête partir insensiblement vers l'avant, si elle parlait, elle craquerait, elle ne se l'autorisait pas…Un pas en avant, juste quelques centimètres à franchir, les secondes qui s'égrainent comme retenues par les maitres du temps, elle s'approche encore et pose sont front sur son torse…appelle à l'aide silencieux qui s'ajoute à celui de ses yeux…ça y est…il a la permission de l'aider…il la sert contre lui…


End file.
